1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scroll compressors and, more particularly to a bearing support for a scroll compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scroll compressors conventionally include a fixed scroll member and an orbiting scroll member with a shaft operably coupled to the orbiting scroll to impart motion thereto. The shaft typically extends through a motor and conventional designs will oftentimes include a bearing support positioned at the end of the motor opposite the orbiting scroll for rotatably supporting one end of the shaft. Such bearing supports conventionally include a plurality of support arms which are symmetrically arranged and disposed at an equidistant circumferential spacing about the axis of the shaft. Such bearing supports may be at least partially positioned in an oil sump formed within the compressor housing and an improved bearing support that does not adversely impact the functioning of the oil sump is desirable.